1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roadway medians, and more particularly, to a road median that may be retracted to allow vehicles to cross over it in the event of an emergency or when desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event of an emergency, every second counts and can be the difference between life and death for a person in need. Dividing expressway barriers, or road medians, serve a useful purpose, in that they effectively divide a roadway to prevent head-on collisions between vehicles traveling in opposite directions. However, while effectively serving that purpose, dividing expressway barriers also prevent vehicles from crossing over in the event of an emergency. In certain instances, authorized vehicles such as, but not limited to law enforcement, the fire department, and rescue personnel have the need to cross a dividing expressway barrier.
Several designs for road medians have been designed in the past. None of them, however, are retractably mounted and secured over a cavity of cooperative dimensions and shape to receive a road median when lowered therein, to allow emergency vehicles to cross over it, whereby the road median is used to divide a road such as an expressway.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,542 issued to Hardin, Jr., et al. on Apr. 23, 1991 for a traffic barrier gate. However, it differs from the present invention, because Hardin, Jr., et al. teach a traffic barrier gate for controlling the flow of vehicles through a barrier, such as a concrete median wall between opposing traffic lanes of a controlled access highway. In one embodiment, the gate comprises hinged sidewall panels connected to a support member which is moved vertically on command and which, when moved, causes the sidewall panels to collapse and spread out thereby forming a ramp for the passage of vehicles through the wall barrier. In a second embodiment, the gate revolves 180 degrees upon command, and then retracts into a well in the ground thereby forming the traffic ramp.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,331 issued to Riley on May 19, 1987 for an instant defense barrier. However, it differs from the present invention, because Riley teaches an instant defense barrier for providing unobtrusive protection for a building or other site. A plurality of barrier post assemblies are anchored in the earth. Each assembly includes a barrel and a post slidably fitted in the barrel. The head end of the post portion is essentially flush with the level of the roadbed when the post is in the normal, non-extended position. When activated by closing a switch, the post is propelled from the confined position in the barrel by an explosive charge, a compression spring or other propulsive forces to a locked extended position to provide a barrier against unauthorized passage by a motor vehicle. A plurality of auxiliary cables that are optionally connected between adjacent posts provide further obstruction to the progress of small vehicles, such as motorcycles or bicycles.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,991 issued to Rolow on Mar. 25, 1986 for a deployable vehicular barricade instant defense barrier. However, it differs from the present invention, because Rolow teaches a deployable vehicular barricade system that includes a plurality of barricade units, each having an elongated rigid post, slidably received in a below-grade casing. Longitudinally spaced guide plates cooperating between the post and the casing guide the post between an extended position partially projecting from the casing and a retracted position within the casing and also serve to resist vehicular impact to the post in the extended position. A spring in the bottom of the casing and a remotely controlled locking arm and trigger mechanism allow the post to be selectively and instantaneously deployed into the extended position.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.